1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording control apparatuses and methods, and programs, and more particularly, to a recording control apparatus and method, and a program in which, upon detecting that, for example, the broadcast time of a reserved television program, has been changed, the reservation of the program is changed on the basis of the detection result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many television program recorders, recording reservations can be set by the use of electronic program guide (EPG) data represented by a broadcast signal. One of such recorders is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-7757.